


She's Here Now

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, women love women imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: I’ve loved you from the day I died.”“Wait, you died!?”“Unimportant. Anyway…”





	She's Here Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallkrall](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=smallkrall).



The last time you saw Emily was a few years after she had joined the BAU. Back when she still felt the need to prove that she earned this job on her own accord instead of her mother’s presence. The two of you would spend time at her apartment on the weekends, while during the week, she’d be at yours since it was much closer to her work. For a while, your arrangement had worked, but nothing is ever perfect, and you blame yourself for handling that day poorly.

 

It seemed that even despite both of your painful pasts, you were drawn to one another, and logically, you felt that it was time to move in together. You had more than an inkling on what to say to Emily, but when it came time, you froze. You looked at her and knew there was no point of waiting. It wasn’t as though the two of you had been dating for only a few months. No, the two of you had been together for a few years, and to you, it didn’t feel like you were rushing things.

 

You asked her if she had found any places since her lease would soon be up, and when she shook her head no, you took that as your cue.

 

“Why don’t we find a place together or maybe you could move in with me?”

 

Your tone was eager, but could anyone blame you? You loved Emily, and you knew she felt the same even though she didn’t say it as often as you did. So, you could admit you were taken back when she put her knife and fork down and went to put her plate in the sink. When she started putting her jacket on, you realized she was upset.

 

“Emily, I don’t mean we need to find a place right now. Your lease isn’t up for another month.”

 

“Y/N, why can’t it be enough with what we have right now?”

 

“It is enough.”

 

“Is it? Why even bring up about living together?”

 

“Because we’ve been together for years now, and I thought that you would want to live with me.”

 

“You thought wrong. You know I prefer keeping my personal and professional lives separate. It’s one thing for me to spend the night here on the weekdays, but it’s another to move in with you. I would have to go to HR and fill out that I’m living with you permanently.”

 

“Is paperwork that much of a hassle? Your friends know about me. I’ve met them.”

 

When Emily was silent, you felt like a fool.

 

“Am I your girlfriend or am I just some fuck to you?”

 

“Y/N, it’s not that simple. I have work to think about.”

 

“I’ll make it simple for you. Whatever this is, it is now clear to me, that it wasn’t meant to last forever. You can stay. I’ll be with my friend.”

 

You grab your purse and phone and pause.

 

“I love you, or rather, I did. Maybe I just loved the idea of being yours. I’ll stay with my friend for the next two days. That should give you enough time to get all your things. Just text me saying you’re done. We won’t have to see each other again.”

 

You wait for her to say something, and your heart feels like it’s breaking again when she whispers, “Okay.”

 

You were hurt, but you didn’t want to give her the satisfaction that she was making you cry. You shut the door and start to cry only when you’re in your friend’s arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Emily glanced at the clock, and only two minutes had passed. She couldn’t sleep. And if she was being honest with herself, she hadn’t been able to sleep since that night when she let you go. Outside of her work, if she faced something unexpected, she’d shut down. She had thought that after a few years of dating, you were alright with the arrangement the two of you had. She was wrong, and she was wrong to lose her temper on you. Sure, you had fights before, but not as bad as the last time she saw you face to face. She knew you meant well, but in that moment, she wasn’t being reasonable.

 

Even though Emily hadn’t seen you in so long, she still thought about you. Now that Doyle was dead, you were all she seemed to think about. When she had been on the run, she had been focused solely on her survival. Being back in the BAU, she could start living again. She couldn’t help but think if she had said yes, all those years ago, if Doyle would’ve used you against her. The only relief Emily had with the lack of sleep was knowing you were still alive. She had asked Garcia to do a search, and Garcia was more than happy to help her.

 

* * *

 

 

You were startled from your musings on the night’s current episode of one of your favorite shows when you heard a knock on your door. You weren’t expecting anyone, but luckily you had a storm door that you kept locked always, so whoever it was, wouldn’t be able to enter right away. When you opened the front door, you could clearly see it was Emily.

 

You were too stunned to say anything. Years had passed, and Emily had never looked more beautiful or at peace. Perhaps, she had moved on, but that wouldn’t explain why she was here now at your house. You had found the house shortly before your lease expired. You couldn’t bear to renew and continue living in the apartment that contained so many memories of the woman who now stood before you.

 

“May I come in?”

 

You could only unlock the storm door and move aside to let Emily in. You still couldn’t find any words to say what you were feeling right now. When you closed the door and locked it, you took a deep breath before facing her.

 

“Y/N, I know you have every right to kick me out after the way things ended the last time. I just wanted to say my piece. When you had asked me to move in with you, you caught me off guard, and I reacted quite poorly. It wasn’t my intention, and while that may give you of little comfort, I want you to know that I loved you too. I’ve loved you throughout the years, and even from the day I died.”

 

Your eyes widen at that. Did you hear her correctly?

 

“Wait. You died?”

 

You practically yell in surprise.

 

“It’s unimportant. Anyway, what is important is that I know whatever I do will never erase the pain I’ve made you feel, but I hope you’ll consider giving me another chance. And I promise, I’ll communicate with you more, and I would love to be with you again living wherever.”

 

Your mind was reeling. You had dreamed of this moment for years, but it was just that – a dream. Now, Emily was pouring her heart out to you, and you knew you had stopped being mad at her years ago.

 

“Aren’t we moving too fast?”

 

“Y/N, when I died for a few minutes, all I could see was darkness. I want to live in the light with you. I want to live with you period. You set the pace. Whatever you decide, I’ll be here for you.”

 

“Damn it, Emily.”

 

Was all you could say before closing the distance and kissing her.

 

“As much as I would love to continue this, I think I have the right to know about you dying. As for the rest, I don’t want to start all over with you. I want to start right where we left off.”

 

“I’m 100% in.”

 

Emily spends the rest of the night catching you up on what happened in her life, and you found yourself holding her tight. You knew you wouldn’t let her go again. Hell, maybe you never did let her go for real, if the lack of romantic relationships was anything to go on. But for now, you could rest easy knowing the woman you had always loved was here and alive.


End file.
